infiniteundiscoveryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jakezing2
Adoption requests I saw your question on the Gaming Wikia. You can make Wiki adoption requests at Wiki Central. -- a_morris 14:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Jakezing; I've been pleased with your efforts on the wiki so far. Please continue to watch for new users on and say hello -- this is the most important thing you can do to help build a healthy community here. Building new pages, expanding existing pages and linking them together well is the key to letting this wiki appear higher in search engines, making it easier for people to find the project. You might want to create your user page so that people can learn a little bit more about you (though of course you should not reveal too much personal information like birthdays). You can learn more at Help:Administrators' how-to_guide, Help:Customizing Monaco, and Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking. Best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 22:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) 'Reporting' Well, I know how to create wiki templates. I've done quite a bit on this wiki so far (as you can see) and I've worked on two others so I know how to make templates and infoboxes and create pages that you can use when you create a new page (those new create templates). I'd quite willingly create some but I need admin access for the create page templates and to edit the menu. I also know how to set up a good feature article list if you need any help with that (I noticed the image isn't working currently). I believe 'report to' on the main page was perhaps the wrong words to use as on a wikia everyone is equal no matter who founded the wikia site... Andrealinia970 01:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Chains I created the article Chains, but my browser messed up, and it didn't go into my contributions. That sucks. I wanted credit for it, lol. --Wikizeta 18:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Rescue Never Came Not because I didn't want to save them, but because they are always killed by the order before I can change them. I have tried a thousand ways to save them, but just decided to come and look up the answer as it seemed imposible. =\ I did exactly what the Capell to the Rescue page directed me to do, but ALL of the captures where killed and I was "ambushed". *sigh* I think the page should definetly be updated. If you know what I did wrong by all means please let me know. BTW who are the admins of this site? I looked up the SYSOP user list and no names ever poped up. Took me a while to find you, and that was by accident. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) i would like to add things on the infinte undiscovery page, but its my first time and afraid i might do something wrong. do i just press edit and copy the template? Hi, thanks for the offer. I´ll try to do what I can. MrGoto (talk) 16:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, never done any editing like this before so trying to learn as i go.I will let you know if i get stuck ... thanks again. Nonofencivname (talk) 01:55, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Just a question, is there a way to modify the items template in order to be able to put more IC recipes? Because I missed some enchantments for the Amarlista and couldn't put "Holy Grail" in the potions for the Atlantis Metal. MrGoto (talk) 16:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC)